The Power of Five
by hallogurl
Summary: The Power of Five? P3 must find their other two sisters in fourty-eight hours or their powers are gone forever!


****

The Power of Five

Part One- In Search of Sisters

Charmed

By: KaoriNeko

I hope I don't get any flames for adding on two more sisters, but I just thought it'd be fun, but it was pretty damn hard to write, anyway, enjoy! This also takes place before Chris or Wyatt arrive, literally.

Piper walked into the living room of the Halliwell Manor and plopped down onto the comfy couch. She was exhausted, fighting demons over and over and over again can really take a lot out of you. Tonight she and her sisters were going out to eat dinner at Chic, a cool expensive, French restaurant in downtown San Francisco. They needed to get out of the house once and while.

"Paige, Phoebe, come on!" She called upstairs to her younger sisters. Piper smiled, she was happy to be the oldest, she had to younger sisters who just looked up to her. Phoebe, had once been the free-spirited on until their unknown sister, Paige arrived. Now Phoebe had become mature and is even able to keep a job!

"Coming!!" Phoebe shouted, bounding down the stairs. As she made it to the last step, the doorbell rang. Phoebe scoffed and lazily levitated to the wooden door. She landed and opened the door with one quick move of her arm.

A girl with hazel brown hair stood at the doorway, she had on jeans and a baby t-shirt, she didn't look over the age of twenty-five, "Hi, um, Grams said I'd find you here."

Phoebe's eyes widened, "Piper, Paige! Come here a sec, please!!" Paige quickly ran down the stairs and Piper exited the living room. They came up behind their sister and looked at the girl standing in their doorway.

"Which Grams?" Phoebe asked the girl.

"Penelope Halliwell…" The Three Halliwell sisters gasped when the mysterious girl spoke the name of their deceased grandmother.

"Who, or what are you?" Piper asked, raising her hands.

"No, she's okay, I don't sense any evil…" Paige said, lowering Piper's hands with her pale left arm.

"I am Payton George, your sister." Shocked, Phoebe closed the door in the girl's face.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Paige asked, reaching for the brass doorknob.

"Just a reflex…" Phoebe said, catching her breath while stepping away from the door. But when Paige opened it the girl was gone.

"Okay…another sister? Something's going on, let's go talk to Grams…" Piper said, charging upstairs to the attic with her baby sisters following her. When they reached the attic, Phoebe placed candles in a circle and lit them, then she walked over to the pedestal and opened the Book of Shadows.

"Grams, where are you?" She shouted. Suddenly a wind picked up in the room and the spirit of Penny Halliwell stood before them.

"Um, Grams, some girl was just here, she said she was our sister and that you told her to come here." Paige told the transparent figure floating before her.

"Oh, you mean Payton? Well she is your sister, one of the Charmed Ones."

"But the Charmed Ones are three sisters, The Power of Three," Piper said. She walked over to the Book and closed it. She ran a finger over the symbol on the cover. "The Tri-Quatra."

Grams smiled, "Very observant, Piper. But Phoebe, do you remember when you, Piper, and Prue first opened the Book of Shadows?" Piper and Phoebe winced when they heard the name of their dead sister, while Paige looked to the ground.

"Yes, why?" Phoebe questioned.

"Well, Phoebe, one time you flipped all the way to the back…that's the prophecy section."

"Prophecy section?" Paige said, she walked up to her sisters and the Book and flipped the yellowed pages all the way to the back. In beautiful, Medieval handwriting was the word: Prophecies. Paige continued flipping through the book then stopped, she walked away from it and let the sisters read it.

"_On the day when Hell plans it's worst, the Sisters will try a vanquishing curse, the eldest one will fall after that, dead in from the hands of the demon Shax_."

Penelope turned her head away for she knew her granddaughter's were all glaring at her.

"Grams, why didn't you tell us? We could've saved Prue!!" Phoebe screamed to her deceased grandmother.

"No offense to Paige, but, imagine how much better things would've been with her. I mean, she was the oldest and the strongest." Piper shouted.

"Even I feel betrayed…" Paige whispered.

"I'm sorry girls, but you weren't supposed to discover the Prophecy section until now, and I had to do as the Elders told me." Grams replied to the raging women standing before her.

"Why? Why do we have to discover it now?" Paige questioned.

"Flip through the book two pages…" Penelope responded.

Paige walked over to the Book of Shadows and turned the pages quickly. She gasped when she read the page.

"' _The Prophecy of Paige…When the eldest One is beneath the soil, another sister will enter the Charmed Ones' toil, half Whitelighter, half witch, with help from her sisters she'll kill Shax, the bitch…_' That's a very well-written prophecy, huh?" Paige said, still stunned that she was mentioned in the book.

"So we could've known about Paige, too?" Phoebe said. Penelope just nodded, afraid that if she said anything at all then it would set Phoebe off.

"Now, read the one next to it…" Penny said, pointing to the Book.

"'_At the time when the greatest Evil is rising, the Charmed Ones powers are slowly dying, two sisters await in the shadows, eager to fight, ready for battle, and with these two, the Sisters become five, stronger, smarter, Patti's pride_.'" Piper read.

"Two sisters, but only one showed up at our door." Phoebe said.

"Payton has a twin, Paris, find them, or in forty-eight hours, you'll lose your powers…" Penelope said, fading away.

"Enough with the damn rhyming…and wait Grams, we need to talk to Mom!!" Piper said.

"In time, find your sisters, sisters…sisters…" Then Penny Halliwell was gone.

"Candles!" Paige shouted. The pile of candles appeared in her hands and she dumped them back into the trunk. "Piper, what time is it now?"

"11:30, almost noon."

"Okay, now let's start in the phone book, we have plenty of time." Phoebe said, exiting the attic with her sisters behind her.

Once they were gone a demon shimmered into the room, his skin dark blue, almost black. His eyes a menacing yellow, and his sharp teeth stuck out at the corner of his mouth. He was there to kill the Sisters, they couldn't not ruin his boss' plan…


End file.
